Population One, Act 4: Awestruck In Total
by zoroark09
Summary: A story that takes an unexpected twist from the normal Pokemon games. Originally based on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games,the beginning of the story starts off with the main character Erik living as a human.


**Project 1: Awestruck in total.**

By ~zoroark09

I kept on denying the thoughts that this was a dream. If it was, My own voice would be distorted. "Jeff..." I was paralyzed, to the point where moving my legs would become a dreadful chore. I mean, the thought of being in a new land that I've never set a foot in...was now reality. It was so exhilarating for me.  
>That peculiar ecstatic feeling brought me to the action of somewhat speeding towards him and hugging him. He showed a caring expression and hugged me back, though I quickly released him afterwards.<br>"This is so weird." It's not too often when two brothers finally meet after eighteen long years, for the first time to add. "I mean...I don't know."  
>"Hoenn right?" He may have been a little shocked too. For him to see me in a completely different outfit than every resident I laid eyes upon, including himself. He wore a white-collared shirt, tucked into his mahogany cargo jeans. Even that was surrounded by a brown belt, but with no Poke balls...<br>"Yeah..." I replied. "I'm pretty sure you noticed my clothes then."  
>"Of course I did, and I was right! We laughed at each other, simply savoring this moment, but it was far from my last. "Come with me; it's getting pretty chilly out." He said as he led the way, waiting for me to come to his side. I showed no hesitation and skipped to him.<br>"Sinnoh's got a non-overpoputed treaty." He said, and further continued. "Keeps us residents from getting kicked out here, y'know?"  
>"I guess, but why did you bring that up?" I got major goose bumps.<br>"Heh, no particular reason. I guess I wanted to keep you listening until we got here. Watch out!" I almost walked clear into the building Jeff warned me about.  
>"Hm. Mt. coronet interests you a lot too!" He was right. I couldn't take my eyes off of it since I officially stepped into Sinnoh. It was almost like a volcano; Some sort of clouds formed around the peak.<br>"In any case." He started. "You'll meet me here, inside.  
>Or do you need help with your things?"<br>I had completely forgotten about my resourceful necessities! "I wouldn't want to have you do that..."  
>"Hey, bro before hot cocoa I say! C'mon!" He was obviously desperate to assist me in compliance with my warm welcome.<p>

I nodded. "Right. I don't have too much, but dad, Well..."  
>Jeff seemed to exert optimism and happiness wherever he went, despite the cold weather.<br>"Yep. Good old Jerrix." It's only obvious for offspring to be familiar with the parent's names.  
>We approached the S.S. Audius; my ride "This is it." He then scratched my scalp with his knuckles, playing around.<br>"It's kind of hard to miss the big letters there Erik." He used my name... I felt teary-eyed.

I began to intake a familiar sound, similar to that of a Buizel's tail while swimming in water. I've really gotta lay off the T.V. It was the ship; it was moving, and fast. I abandoned Jeff's side only for a moment and sprinted toward the ship as it exited the docking bay. I saw Jerrix, my own father, back leaned against the rails. A memory with my only teacher... Tarnished...

He finally noticed my presence, but he didn't have much time to talk.  
>"Share this time with Jeff!" He said to me. I was still a few feet from the skating ship. "He knows what he's doing, and so do you..."<br>And with his last action upon me, he threw me a briefcase which I don't remember taking along.  
>Or did I?<br>I successfully landed the heavy thing in my arms, stumbling and painstruck. The walkways were cemented to the shallow part of the shore, but I felt like I could have fallen through upon taking that weight.  
>Before I knew it, Jeff had caught up to me, and the ship was long gone.<br>"Jerrix..." I wept, in front of my brother, who I had just recently met. I felt self-conscious.  
>"How could he..." But instead of feeling sorry for myself, I wiped by tears off like a beach towel, and spoke to Jeff, who was speechless as well.<br>He always said he's been toughening me up...I think this is the final test.  
>Jeff was somewhat panting for someone who had such long legs; he was 6'5''!<br>"Weird. He did the same thing to me too..."  
>I needed answers.<br>"What? He did? He left you here too?"  
>"Easy! Yes he did, and I might delve into that after we get you all settled into magnificent Sandgem town!" He struck a pose, which, at the moment, I frowned to, but I knew he was trying to cheer me up.<br>"Hey. Did I just see you laugh, even a bit?"  
>And it worked! From a dark moment like this, I recalled some of the times me and Jerrix were pretending to have a Pokémon battle, when Jeff cut it short unintentionally.<br>"I can't take this anymore. I need to go inside!" He hinted.  
>And I submitted to the bitter-cold winds that started to blow. "You wanna race?" I challenged him. He was not the type of person to say no to a challenge. "I bet I could win even with with...thing."<br>"Oooh I wouldn't doubt it. 321GO!" He was already sprinting as fast as he could, which immediately caused me to jump into the action and run to the orange house, my new home.

I knew Jeff would let me stay with him...


End file.
